Stories of the Uzumaki Clan
by Black-Tortoise-of-the-North
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles centred on members of the Uzumaki clan


Karin Uzumaki Week - 2014

Summary:

Uzumaki Karin Week is a week long celebration to honour and celebrate Karin, it was hosted by Master of Prompts and was held June 17th - June 23rd.

Warnings:

Mentions of adult content and allusions to sex and alcohol, nothing specific or detailed.

**xX Awkward Turtle Line Xx**

**Day One: **

**Love Bites:**

His fingers would often trace the small indentations and scars, feeling the rise and fall of the scars that would not fade.

The scars represented every time she helped someone, every time she had offered her chakra to heal someone precious to her, her comrades, friends, family and him.

Each bite was from someone she cared about, someone she loved.

He was fascinated with her scars, he loved them.

She loved them as well, she took pride in them.

She loved how sensitive they were, how her body would flush with desire as he traced them with the tips of his fingers, graze them lightly with his fingernails.

She loved how she could remember each and every scar and remember the loved one she had helped, the loved one she had healed. They were a roadmap of her life, the good and the bad times and how each moment and each bite made her into the woman she was now.

She loved how each one was a permanent reminder of her loved ones, to her they were proof that she loved and was loved in return.

Her fingers wove through his hair as she pulled his mouth to her neck.

What was one more love bite among hundreds?

And she loved each and every one of them.

**Day Two: **

**Chains:**

Naruto and Karin sat across from each other in the middle of a training field, scrolls open between them as they studied the text.

"From the looks of it the basic form of the Chakra Chains is chakra shape manipulation at a very high level used for restraining targets, can be used offensively and defensively as well as for transportation. Additional ninjutsu can be added to the chains to make the basic form more versatile in use. The chakra needs to be potent enough to become tangible and the user needs to be able to mould the chakra into each chain link and making them strong enough to remain solid while retaining the dexterity of the chain link to be able to move it freely," explains Karin.

"Haven't you already performed this jutsu back during the war?" he asks.

"Yes, but I didn't do it consciously, it was a reflex that I haven't been able to repeat outside of high stress situations. I want to be able to consciously perform this jutsu and have control over it and don't you want to learn how. Sasuke-kun tells me that your Rasengan is the most difficult form of chakra shape manipulation so this should be easier for you since you have experience and training," says Karin.

"We should start with our hands then," says Naruto

"When I performed this jutsu last I manifested it from my back," says Karin

"Yeah but I remember when Kakashi-sensei taught me how to climb trees that our hands are the easiest part of our body to mould chakra while the soles of our feet are the hardest to manipulate, so if we want to start out we should start by creating the chains from our hands since it is the easiest and work our way up to the harder parts of our bodies?" suggests Naruto.

Karin looks at him inquisitively, _'For someone slow on the uptake he can have some moments of true brilliance and perception'_ thinks Karin.

"Sure, we'll start small and work our way up, also we'll write down our progress and observations as we go," she says.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because the only difference between science and goofing off is to write down the process and results of the experimentation," explains Karin.

"Dammit, If I had just written down all my pranks over the years I could have argued that I was doing science, I could have gotten out of so many detentions," he exclaims face palming.

"I don't think that would have gotten you out of trouble," she says deadpan, "now are we gonna try this or not?" she asks.

Naruto grumbles but holds out his hand as Karin matches his movements, the pair focusing on their own hand as they both moulded their chakra into the form of chain links.

**Two hours later:**

Karin sat writing the results into various scrolls comparing the results to the description in the jutsu scroll while Naruto happily swung a chakra chain in a circle above his head.

"You do realise that we could have done this a whole lot quicker if you'd used your Kage Bushin (Shadow Clones) like you did for your chakra nature training?" says Karin. She looks up to see Naruto sinking to the ground a cloud of depression hanging over his head.

"You're an idiot," she says loud enough for him to hear.

**Day Three:**

**Glasses:**

It was a cheap shot and they both knew it, the action of taking of her glasses and giving her hair a deliberately nonchalant flick was something she had practiced until it appeared completely natural. Biting down a victorious smirk she saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously, his eyes tracking her movements while he pretended to continue filling out the paperwork. She sauntered over to him adding a sway to her hips, walking around the chairs positioned on the opposite side of his desk she perched her self on the edge of his desk crossing her ankles behind each other.

"I thought I'd remind you not to get too caught up in paper work and to have a break occasionally," she said placing tapping her glasses against her bottom lip, her meaning blatantly obvious even for him, "The question is coffee, tea or me?" she asks leaning closer to her lover.

**Day Four:**

**Perfume:**

Her fingers traced the bottles, feeling the contours and shape of each, her eyes memorising the name of each label. She breathed in deeply enjoying the scent of their combined smells and identifying each scent with it's corresponding bottle. They way the different scents of flowers, spices and plants could be captured and mixed so extraordinarily in combinations that sent her to heaven with each gentle whiff, how a little application of it could transport her to exotic places from her dreams or her past and enrich her beauty.

**Day Five:**

**Hang Over:**

Her eyes cracked open, to see her room still dark, the curtains pulled tight not letting in any light, on her bedside table sat two glasses of water and two tablets she figured was for a headache she thankfully didn't have. She pulls up the sheet to cover her form further, feeling the sheet directly on her skin confirming her nudity beneath and the layer of sweat confirming her activities the night before. The clock on his bedside table glowed revealing that it was coming close to 10 am. She sculled one glass of water to wash out the taste and then slowly sipped the second glass before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

The hot water cascading down her form was a kami send as it washed off the night's activities, her mind wandering back to the celebrations of the previous night in honour of her birthday. Dinner and drinks with her friends that led to revelry, thankfully everyone had been unanimous in their condemning Lee's idea of drunken karaoke, even if he was the only sober one amongst them. After that it was home for a private celebration with her lover.

She didn't turn around as he entered the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her midsection and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asks her, she lets out a hum of contentment and nods as she leans into his embrace. They enjoy the warmth of the shower and each other for several more minuted before drying off and dressing

"Something smells good," she says entering the kitchen slash dining room.

"I made your favourite, it can be breakfast or lunch," he says.

Karin inhales deeply enjoying the sight and scent of the okonomiyaki on her plate, her mouth watering in delight.

"I love you," she says

"I love you too," he says smiling back.

**Day Six:**

**Grass:**

Despite never truly holding allegiance to Kusagaukre when she was a genin she still felt some nostalgia towards the village. It had been where she lived undercover for several years after Orochimaru found her and placed her there as a deep cover spy. A village known officially for it's diplomacy, but unofficially it was it's intelligence and counter-intelligence that enabled it to remain ahead of the major villages through either trading information for safety or simply blackmail.

Charisma was something Orochimaru valued and saw use in having a select few of his subordinates learning it. As one of his valued scientists; charisma was something he wanted her trained in so that she could properly manipulate and control her patients with out resorting to violence.

It was a skill she learnt and honed allowing herself to either exaggerate her flirtatious nature or to portray various identities based on people's perception of her to her advantage.

Her charisma was also what kept her out of prison after the war despite her efforts during the final battle. Her charisma swayed the Shinobi Alliance to place her on a suspended sentence and for her to be relocated to Konoha where Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun would be returning to rather than being handed over to one of the villages that would have made her disappear silently through a so called accident.

Admittedly it was Naruto vouching for his newly discovered clansman that had cemented her relocation to Konoha but it was her charisma that convinced him that family should stick together.

**Day Seven:**

**Family:**

A Family is something she lost many years ago when her parents and her village were destroyed; she had run and hidden because she had sensed the attackers approaching. She was the only survivor of the massacre. She was and would always be a survivor.

Family is not something she thought she would have again; she never expected to discover she had a clan. It was almost extinct but it was still there. Meeting Naruto had not been under the best circumstances, their interaction at first had been limited due to the war and post war it was only through some quick thinking and some well worded sentences to him that had ensured her freedom and their continued interaction. His optimism and cheerfulness was contagious, his very chakra was warm and up lifting. He welcomed her into his home and his life with out any hesitation; grateful to have someone in his life he could call family just as much as she was.

Together they rebuilt the Mask Storage Temple and cleared the lands around it.

Together they built a house together next to their clan's temple, which became their home.

Together they would study old accounts of their clan, gather what they could jutsu wise for prosperity for the generations of Uzumaki that would hopefully come after them. Of course she did have to motivate Naruto a fair bit since he was never much of a reader preferring to learn and study by action.

Together they built a monument for the clan they never knew.

Together they bonded.

A family of her own had been just a dream, one that had changed as she grew, one that she had wanted above all other dreams and one desire she fought for.

She took the first steps towards that dream when she decided to break with tradition using her flirtatious nature to her advantage she proposed not allowing anything to stand in the way of her desire. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him, that he wasn't the one and her heart soared to the heavens when he said yes.

She spoke of family in her vows, the one he gave her as they wed and the family they would have.

And as she sat there in the hospital bed, her husband by her side and their daughter held to her chest, she couldn't be happier at the family she now had.


End file.
